Fanatismo Peligroso
by MariIceve
Summary: -Nunca pensé que un café pudiera lograr ésto.../Dos chicas de nuestro aburrido mundo, son transferidas por un científico loco y su malicioso café la mañana. TsunaxOc, MukuroxOc. No yaoi.
1. El café del desastre

**¡Hola!~ :3 ¡Este es mi tercer fic de KHR! Esta idea surgió hablando con una amiga mía de rol y de facebook. Su oc y el mío serán las protagonistas, y las emparejaremos con ciertos personajillos de KHR :3. Cualquier coincidencia con otros fics es pura casualidad uwu.**

**KHR no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

_**Prólogo: El café del desastre**_

Era una linda mañana en Italia, el país de la pastaaa~, y de la mafia, donde los coches te atropellan en un parpadeo, y los italianos ligones te persiguen (los feos también). Era una linda mañana, sí, pero también se volvería peligrosa para Verde, un personajillo de color verde (nunca mejor dicho, jajaja, vaya nombre, sus padres no le querrían mucho), y bata blanca, que está obsesionado con experimentos inútiles, en vez de investigar y descubrir un remedio contra el cáncer o algo así.

Pero no, ahora estaba en su mesa, repasando los cálculos para, por fin, probar su nuevo aparato de un proyecto que hacía meses que llevaba a cabo, junto con varios de sus ayudantes y aprendices. Este proyecto consistía en, con una máquina de la más alta tecnología, tratar de abrir una especie de portal, que pudiera conectarse con otras dimensiones, y así poder viajar entre ellas (éste tío está mal de la azotea, se pasó viendo películas de ciencia-ficción).

Todo aparentemente marchaba bien, todos estaban emocionados e ilusionados, imaginando el gran resultado que tendría su duro trabajo, incluído verde.

Sin embargo, como algo siempre debe salir mal, varios de los cálculos y fórmulas introducidos en la máquino no estaban del todo exactas, debían ser revisadas. Uno de los ayudantes, se dió cuenta de que las cuentas estaban más que mal, fatal. Por eso, corrió apresurado hacia la sala principal, dónde se encontraban los demás, incluídos el ex-arcobaleno y la dichosa máquina.

-Seré tan poderoso...que el sucio de Reborn acabará tragándose sus palabras.-sentendió Verde, con una snrisa arrogante en sus labios. Caminó con paso lento hacia la gran mñaquina, con una taza de café con leche en su mano. El aparato ya había sido encendido, Era ovalado, y en la parte cercana al suelo, en la base, habían más de veinte cables que estaban conectados a varios dispositivos y ordenadores de donde recibían la información. Y, justo en el centro, se encontraba una especie de masa circular y de colores cambiantes, de amarillo hasta violeta, los colores del arcoiris. Verde observó aquello fijamente, fascinado, pues sentía como si fuera a ser absorbido de un momento a otro.

-¡Profesor verde, necesito que revise ésto!.-Aquel joven ayudante, que no tendría más que veinticinco años, tenía también la manía de ser extremadamente silencioso, como un fantasma, aunque era guapo, y sus ojos violetas podrían absorberte más que el portal interdimensional.

Estaba justo a la derecha de Verde. Éste se sorprendió demasiado, y lanzó la pobre taza de café directamente en la máquina, vertiéndose así el líquido caliente. Después, silencio.

...

...

...

-Oh, vaya...-dijo el muchacho, observando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como el aparato empezaba a echar chispas y la masa multicolor se convulsionaba, chispeando incluso.

-¡Maldito seas!.-gritó el ex-arcobaleno, dándole una buena colleja con la mano abierta.

-Au.

-¡Ni "au" ni leches!¡Joder, todo se fue a la mierda!.-Sí, todos los ordenadores comenzaron también a fallar, y explotó todo.

La habitación se iluminó tanto, que varias personas presentes tuvieron que tarparse los ojos, pero Verde pudo darse cuenta como dos rayos, uno de color azul y otro añil, grandes y veloces, salían disparados hacia fuera, rompiendo así la pared y parte del techo. Verde corrió para ver hacia donde se dirigían. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero sabia que aquello ocasionaría problemas a él, y a alguien más. Estaba preocupado por las criaturas que podrían haber llegado a este mundo.

Esas criaturas, son llamadas fujoshis.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el prólogo :3. Espero que os guste, y leaís la historia. En el siguiente serán presentadas un poco a las ocs ^^.**

**Dejad review, ¿vale? C:.**

**Por cierto, sé que debería seguir con mi otro fic, "Academia Vongola", pero aún no encuentro inspiración para escribir el segundo capítulo, a pesar de que lo tengo todo pensado uwuUU.**


	2. El gato que huye de la lluvia

**¡Hola! :3. Aquí está el capítulo uno. En este solo aparece una de las primeras protagonistas, y en el siguiente la otra ^^. Luego, empezará la acción 8D (?)**

**Os lo dejo~ nwn.**

* * *

**_Capítulo uno: El gato que huye de la lluvia._**

La tarde estaba húmeda y lluviosa, la niebla que hubo en la mañana se dispersó por el mediodía y ahora, una copiosa lluvia caía sobre Villanueva de la Serena, una ciudad de 25.000 habitantes, en la provincia de Badajoz, España.

La musiquilla proveniente de un teléfono móvil se empezaba a escuchar por la calle. Una chica, adolescente, sacó el aparato del bolsillo de la chaqueta de lana violeta que llevaba ese día, agarrando antes el paragüas con su mano izquierda. Abrió el seguro (es táctil) y así se activó la llamada. Colocó el móvil en su oreja y habló. Su voz era un tanto infantil y dulce, pero se le notaba agobiada y cansada.

-¿Mamá? Sí, ¿qué pasa?.-Preguntó, suspirando. Seguro que era un recado o algo así. Su madre sólo le llamaba por teléfono para preguntarle cuando llegaría o de camino a casa que fuera a comprar algo. Aquella tarde era excepcional, pues no era una chica que le gustara demasiado salir, de hecho podría considerarse una hikikomori. Le habían obligado a ir a clases de inglés en la escuela oficial de idiomas, y también debía ir a casa de un amigo.

"Hija, necesito que vayas al Árbol(1) a comprar una Coca Cola y..." Empezó su madre, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por su hija, que se mostró molesta.

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Joder, fuiste a comprar esta mañana! ¿Tienes memoria de pez o qué?.-Apretó el móvil con fuerza en su mano.-No voy a ir.

"Ve, vamos. Una Coca Cola y dos baguettes" la mujer insistió, halzando la voz. Esa era su manera de dar órdenes, siempre gritando, pensó la joven. Ésta gruñó y colgó el teléfono, dando por finalizada la conversación.

La detestaba. Le trataba como le daba la gana, y encima ella tenía que obedecerla. Se detuvo por unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Tsk...-regresó por donde había ido, dirijiéndose al supermercado. Aunque se enfadara cn ella, y le dijera que no, nunca podría desobedecerla. En el fondo la quería, aún así si el sentimiento no era del todo recíproco. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, de todas formas.

Se dio prisa en comprar todo lo que había pedido, lo pagó y salió del lugar. O lo intentó, porque ahora la lluvia era mucho más intensa. Llevaba la mochila con su portátil y su tableta, la bolsa de la compra en una mano y el paragüas en otra. Odiaba la lluvia y el agua. Le agobiaba y le deprimía.

Suspirando, volvió a ponerse en camino, directa a casa. No iba a esperar a que la lluvia cesara, no tenía paciencia para esas cosas.

* * *

-Antes de que recojaís, no olvidéis hacer el comentario de texto de la página 79.-Dijo por último el profesor, antes de que todos los alumnos empezaran a recojer como locos para irse a casa rápidamente.

-María-chan.-Una chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años, de cabello negro-azulado y ojos azabache, se colocó enfrente de la susodicha.-¿Hoy harás algo?¿Quieres quedar por la tarde?

-No puedo quedar, Yuko-chan. Debo estudiar. Tenemos dos exámenes mañana, ¿recuerdas?.-Su compañera gritó.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Se me había olvidado!.-Se lamentó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

María suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, cogiendo la mochila y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Yuko-chan. Estudia.-Aquello no sonó como una sujerencia o como un consejo, sino que era una orden. Lo acompañó con una mirada dura y severa.

Yuko se extremeció, e hizo un gesto militar con su mano, quedandose completamente recta. Se veía graciosa y adorable a la vez.

-¡A-a sus órdenes, señora!.-La "señora" sonrió levemente, tando que su amiga creía que se lo había imaginado, y salió del aula. Antes de irse a casa entró al baño. 5 minutos después ya estaba fuera del centro.

Algo le detuvo. Una luz potente y de color azul empezaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo, además de que iba sintiéndose más ligera por segundos.

-Así que ésto era...-Susurró, con el ceño fruncido. Había tenido una extraña sensación durante toda la mañana. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrirle, y definitivamente no era algo normal, ni bueno. Tampoco podía echar a correr, sería inútil.-Menuda mierda.-Gruñó, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

-¿¡Qué es ésto!?.-¿Una luz se la estaba llevando?¿En serio? Miró hacía arriba, apartando el paragüas de su cabeza,para ver si había una especie de nave espacial o algo así. Era una idea loca, pero...¿Acaso esa situación no lo era?-Uhh...esto es malo...-empezó a moverse, pero la luz seguía envolviéndola.-¡Esto es maloooo!~-repitió, casi gritando, y empezó a correr aún en dirección a su casa.

Nadie vio como aquella luz se la tragaba, dejando abandonado el paragüas y la bolsa de la compra en el suelo.

* * *

Ambas abrieron los ojos, y miraron a su alrededor. Sus cuerpos flotaban en medio de ninguna parte. Sólo podían ver que en lugar donde se encontraban era de colores cambiantes, justo los colores del arcoiris, que cambiaban de forma lenta.

Una de ellas se encontraba nerviosa...y tenía miedo. Esto no podía ser **tan** real. ¿Se habría desmayado al correr? No era la primera vez. Los dolores en el pecho que le daban últimamente le habían llevado a desmayarse varias veces, aún seguía sin saber porqué. Pero bueno, ese no era el asunto. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

-¿Holaaaargh? ¿Hay alguien?.-Preguntó en voz alta, pero en los segundos siguientes, no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó moverse hacia algún lado, pero sus extremidades no le respondían.-¿¡Estoy muerta!?.-Esa idea le cayó como una losa de piedra sobre los hombros. Pero también le decepcionó. Pensaba que la muerte era algo más emocionante.

La otra María caminó hasta estar enfrente de la otra chica con el mismo nombre, algo que le sorprendió y retrocedió con dificultad.

-¿Quién eres?

-María.

-¡Yo también soy María!.-Esto era todo un sueño, despertaría, sí, tenía fé en ello...pero no siempre se cumple todo en lo que crees.

Los dos se miraron detenidamente. Podría decirse que eran la misma persona, pero a la vez no. Una tenía el cabello castaño y varias mechas rubias, mientra sque la otra tenía el cabello de color caoba. El color de ojos también era diferente. La primera María los tenía marrones, la segunda de color verde oliva.

Sin embargo eran igual en estatura y su cuerpo era exactamente el mismo. Eran versiones diferentes de ellas mismas.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, fueron arrastradas en diferentes direcciones, alejandose cada vez más y más...

* * *

**Bien, y aquí el primer capítulo ^^ Paso a responder a los reviews~**

**_Aiyuki Mirai_****: Muchas gracias Ai-chan u. Seh, no hay nada más poderoso que una fujoshi rabiosa dispuesta a defender a su pareja/s favorita/s xDDD.**

**_Anne di Vongola_****: Aquí está el primer capítulo, disfrútalo ^^.**

**_The Scarlet Ghost_****: ¿Qué si se lo imaginarán? Por supuesto, siempre XD. Tengo pensado que ese chico de ojos violetas aparezca aún más C:. Estoy pensado que papel darle~ ewe.**

**_MuschelWars_****: Muchas gracias. ¡Aquí tienes la continuación ^w^.**

**_BianchixGokudera25_****: Jojojo, ya verás ewe. Gracias :3**

**_Yunmoon_****: Creo que los que vamos a morir vamos a ser Tsuna y las protagonistas XD. Porque los demás intentarán matarnos.**

**_Tsunashio Sawada_****: Muchas gracias nwn.**

**_María Shimizu_****: A todas les gustó el final, me salió del alma, en serio xD. Jajaja, creo que a Verde no le quiere mucha gente xD.**

**Espero que os guste, y...¿Reviews? ^^**


End file.
